


Sauli's Present

by pyrosgf



Series: Lovers to Friends [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I wrote this in December, before Christmas.  I've been sitting on it a while deciding whether I wanted to post it or not due to my feelings on the fic as well as some rude fans.  This is the last in this lil 'verse so I hope everyone enjoys it.  I'm also not sure if this was before or after Adam tweeted the short clip of him ice skating.  I think it was before.</p>
<p>It picks up just before Sauli arrives back in LA after his stint on Dancing on Ice.  This part caught me by surprise.  It's not where I intended it to go, but I figure it's a good place to leave it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sauli's Present

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

Adam always tries to stay friends with his exes. Some attempts have been better than others, but in his time in the limelight he hasn’t had an ex to come out of the woodworks and bad mouth him. He considers that a win. On the other hand it has some disadvantages. Like watching your best friend return to Finland for months. He never knew it would hurt so much to watch Sauli leave. 

The months pass slowly and Sauli sends texts about busting his ass on the ice or funny little stories about Nea, but it’s not the same. Adam wants to invite Sauli out to lunch so they can catch up, but knows it’s impossible until he gets back to LA. It bothers Adam more than he’s willing to admit to himself. So much so that he wonders if they made a mistake when they split. The lingering ‘what ifs’ nag him in the middle of the night when he wakes up alone and the other side of the bed is cold. 

Then he gets a text from Sauli with a date, address, and time. His heart flutters, having no idea why Sauli would want to go to El Segundo, but he dutifully plugs the addy into his phone to see what the place is. If his phone is correct, Sauli wants to meet up at the Toyota Sport Center. A smile curls his lips and he imagines Sauli on skates with his ice skating attire that makes his ass look amazing. It will definitely be a challenge to remind himself that he can look but not touch. 

The days drag by until Sauli is finally back in the US. He doesn’t hear from Sauli at all and presumes he probably succumbed to jet lag as soon as he got in. The next day is the date Sauli texted him. He tries to put it out of his mind and focus on the song he’d started several weeks ago. It doesn’t work. Instead he gets lost in a beautiful daydream where he watches Sauli skate until he catches a chill and then Adam wraps him up in a tight hug to warm him up.

Today is the day, and he tries not to preen in front of the mirror too long. Just a touch of eyeliner and he rakes his fingers through his hair for the millionth time. He looks alright, not like he’s trying too hard. Just a pair of skinny jeans and a long sleeved shirt. So what if he makes sure it’s a new shirt. He just wants to look nice. 

When he arrives at the address he immediately notices the empty parking lot. He isn’t sure if he should go inside or wait for Sauli, but he doesn’t think Sauli will be driving so he may already be here. After a couple of minutes of debating with himself he shuts off the engine and pulls his keys from the ignition. Anxiety is a unwelcome buzz across his skin as he walks across the parking lot, shoulders back, trying to project a confidence he doesn’t feel. He doesn’t know why it suddenly feels like he’s walking to his doom. It doesn’t make sense at all. This is Sauli, _his_ Sauli, and he’s sure a few months back home hasn’t turned him into someone else. Or maybe it has. 

He reaches the door and pulls it open. A receptionist smiles in greeting and tells him how to get to the pond rink. He isn’t sure what pond rink means, but she’s very specific and he follows her instructions until he reaches the right door and walks in. He’s immediately struck by the cold air, but as soon as he gets inside he spots Sauli on the ice. Adam smiles to himself, Sauli’s face is flushed and he’s wearing the same outfit he’d worn for the Burlesque performance for the Dancing on Ice finale. He licks his lips and is suddenly thankful for the cold. The cold means his dick is too busy searching for warmth to get hard over his ex in those fantastically tight pants that hug his ass in ways that make Adam want to run out on the ice and devour him. His dick twitches and he groans. _Friends remember? You’re not supposed to be imagining fucking Sauli out there on the ice._

Of course that’s when Sauli notices him. He comes skating over, a huge smile plastered on his face. It makes Adam’s heart trip over itself in his chest and he finds himself biting back a gasp. Sauli steps carefully off the ice and greets him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

“It has been too long. I missed seeing you,” Sauli murmurs into his chest. 

“I missed you, too,” Adam whispers, and hugs Sauli a little tighter. 

When Sauli pulls away he has a grin on his face that Adam recognizes as trouble. 

“I brought you a present.” Sauli smirks and offer Adam a bag that he hadn’t noticed was tucked under the bench he was standing beside. 

Adam takes the bag and peeks inside. “Oh, really? I figured I was just going to watch you.”

“Nope, you are going to skate with me. Nea teach me, I teach you,” Sauli explains as if it’s perfectly logical. 

Adam doesn’t moan about how many times he will bust his ass. Just flops down on the bench and takes off his boots replacing them with the new skates Sauli gave him. 

“I have a feeling I’m going to be really sore tomorrow,” Adam jokes. 

“It will be fun. Come on.” Sauli offers Adam his hand and Adam takes it. 

Together they step out onto the ice. Adam feels unsteady, but Sauli is a constant at his side. The first few strokes of the blades on the ice are foreign. He’s never done this before, but after a few minutes he finds his feet and the scratching sound as they skate fills the silence. He’s not sure what to say, the moment feels fragile, and he wants to hold onto the feelings coursing through him. The childlike joy he feels, just from holding Sauli’s hand as they make rounds on the empty rink. And then he wonders, “you set this up? They’re not open to the public now are they?”

Sauli turns to him and they slow on the ice until they’re standing still. “I wanted to share the magic with you. They let us in before the rink opens.”

Adam’s pretty sure his heart triples in size. He wants so badly to kiss Sauli and hold him close, instead he murmurs his thanks and they continue to skate. All the while Sauli tells him stories about Dancing on Ice. He talks about the fans and Nea, the costumes, and the jumps he’d practiced until his ankles had swollen. All the while Adam nods or hums in the right places, his mind focused on Sauli’s gloved hand in his. It feels right. It feels like before, before everything pulled them away from each other. His attention isn’t on his feet and the next thing he realizes is his balance is off and he’s flailing his arms in hopes of preventing a fall. He fails and hits the ice hard, his grip on Sauli’s hand dragging Sauli down on top of him. His ass hurts and he’s sure that’s going to be a bruise. 

“Oww, sorry, I wasn’t paying enough attention,” Adam groans, but instead of making an effort to right himself he flops back onto the ice. His body is complaining that he jarred it so he figures a couple of minutes on his back are probably a good idea. Then there’s the bonus of Sauli warm and laughing on top of him. 

“You still did better than I did in the beginning,” says Sauli when he turns and looks at Adam. “Do you like your present?”

“Yeah,” Adam whispers and reaches to trace Sauli’s jawline. 

In that moment everything feels like it did in the beginning. Adrenaline is running through his veins and he goes with it. He doesn’t think about the consequences, just pulls Sauli close, uses a finger under his chin and brings him in for a kiss. Sauli melts into him and for several minutes they make out like teenagers in the middle of an ice rink. It’s perfect until the cold, wet seeps into Adam’s clothes and then to his skin. Sighing he pulls away when the shivers start. Sauli helps him to his feet and they head off the ice. A million thoughts are whirring through Adam’s mind and he wonders what Sauli is thinking. 

“I shouldn’t have…” Adam starts to say, but is cut off quickly by Sauli planting a kiss on his nose before capturing his lips again. 

“You should have,” Sauli sighs when he pulls away. 

“Are you ready to come home?” Adam asks, scared of the reply. If the answer is ‘no’ he isn’t sure what this all means. 

“I think I am ready to try again. No more commitments to work for a while. Maybe we can make it work.”

Adam smiles and tugs Sauli into his lap. Even though he’s cold and wet, Adam can’t resist taking a few more minutes to kiss Sauli. It feels like the beginning of something amazing.


End file.
